


Commander America

by Readingfanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, M/M, Rough Sex, Steve has a filthy mouth, doubts, steve is a bit pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony goes a little too far and Steve doesn't have much control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherstrade_Is_My_Division](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade_Is_My_Division/gifts).



“If you want me to leave you can put your hands on my tight, little, hot body and make me.”

 

Tony stood in the middle of the room. Arms across his chest, chin lifted up, one eyebrow raised up while he looked at Steve. His eyes sparkled knowingly, a smirk on his lips and any other day Steve would let it go. Any other day Steve would take a deep breath and walk away.

 

Today he didn't. He lunched forward and felt a spark of glee when he saw Tony's eyes widen in surprise, the cocky, infuriation smirk finally erased from his lips.

 

He shoved the man hard, but not too hard, against the chest. Watched with a wicked smile as Tony lost his balance and needed to take a few steps backwards before he got to his feet again. Before Tony could even blink Steve pushed him again, landing him against the wall, the force of it knocking down one of Steve's framed drawings. Glass shattered everywhere, the noise exploding in the room but Steve didn't give it a glance. Right now all his focus, his anger, his frustration and his desire was on Tony.

 

“Cap...”

 

Tony started speaking but Steve cut him off,pushing Tony against the wall and kissing him hard and furious. Tony made a strangled nose, his hands going up to Steve's chest and Steve forced his tongue inside.He growled when he found Tony's tongue, tasting the coffee Tony had been drinking moments before.

 

He used his whole body to pin Tony down, his hands going to Tony's head and grabbing a handful of hair. Tony moaned, the sound coming from deep inside his throat and Steve yanked at his hair again, pressing his knee between Tony's legs.

 

“Driving me fucking mad.”

 

Steve snarled when he let go of Tony's lips before going to the man's neck and biting it hard. Tony moaned again, louder this time with a hint of desperation that made Steve see stars. He felt Tony push against his knee, felt Tony's growing cock against his thigh and he pushed back. They both moaned as their cock's connected through the fabric of their jeans.

 

Steve backed away, just enough to haul Tony up and press him to the wall again. Tony's legs wrapped around his waist instantly and he kissed him again. Rough, open mouthed kisses that drove them both on. Tony was rutting against him, panting and cursing as Steve kisses and bit his neck.

 

He squeezed Tony's ass hard, nails digging into skin and Tony screamed, filling the room with his name.

 

“STEVE! Oh, damnit, don't stop.”

 

Steve turned around, carrying Tony to the couch and dropping him down. He grabbed the end of Tony's shirt and ripped it in two, exposing Tony's muscled chest and the reactor. He growled while he went down and licked Tony's nipples making the man arch his back. Tony's hands were at Steve's back, dragging his nails down, leaving marks and Steve bit Tony's nipple before licking it again.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Tony panted, wriggling under Steve, looking at him with darkened eyes. Lust and disbelieve clearly written in them. Steve smiled, capturing Tony's bottom lip and biting down on it. Tony moaned, hands going to the front of Steve's pants but Steve batted them away.

 

Steve pinched Tony's nipples, teasing him before going to the waistband of his jeans. He lingered their a second, looking at Tony and Tony just nodded, pushing his hips up, the invitation clear.

 

Steve's hands went to open the black, leather belt before going down and using his teeth to pull down the zipper.

 

“Oh my god! You're killing me!”

 

Tony bucked his hips up, feeling Steve's breath near his cock. Already drops of pre come were forming at the tip. Steve removed Tony's jeans and underwear, taking a moment to look at the glorious, naked billionaire underneath him. Already bruises were forming where Steve had bitten his neck and his cock twitched at the sight. He palmed it through his jeans, a cocky smile on his face when Tony's eyes landed there and stayed there.

 

“Cap, please.”

 

Tony's voice was rough, his hands going up to his own cock. Steve grabbed them, pinning them above Tony's head.

 

“No way Stark. The only one touching you tonight, is me. That tight, little, hot body is mine. Got it?”

 

Tony nodded furiously, pushing his body up, trying to get some friction on his cock. Steve moved once, their cock's brushing against each other and Tony cursed.

 

“Fuck! Oh fuck me, please. C'mon Cap, fuck me hard!”

 

Steve's eyes were almost dark with lust as he growled, removing his hands from Tony to open and remove his jeans and underwear. He let it all drop to the floor, and stood next to Tony, looking down on the man as Tony's eyes fixed on his cock.

 

“You'll have to work for it Stark. If you work hard and be a _good boy_ , maybe then I'll fuck you.”

 

Tony's eyes snapped up to Steve's, heat rising as he felt his cock twitch at the words coming out of Steve's mouth. _Who knew?_

 

“C'mon Stark. Don't make me wait! Don't you want your present?”

 

Steve took his cock in hand, stepping closer to Tony. Tony got up, sitting on the sofa, opening his legs for Steve to stand. Steve pressed his cock to Tony's mouth and Tony wrapped his lips around it.

 

“Oh fuck! That's a _good boy_ , Stark.”

 

Tony moaned around Steve's cock at the praise, taking it further in, relaxing his whole body. Steve's hands rested in Tony's hair and Tony moaned again.

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth? Is that it? Is that want you want?”

 

Tony hummed in agreement, his cock getting harder as Steve fucked himself nice and steady. Tony's eyes started watering but he didn't let go, didn't give up. He took whatever Steve handed him, his vision gone as more tears spilled. Suddenly he chocked and Steve pulled off, hands in Tony's hair.

 

 

Tony didn't look up, shame filling him, his hands went to grab Steve's cock again and finish the job but Steve pulled his hair, creating distance.

 

“Tony?”

 

The softness in Steve's voice surprised him and made him anger. He grabbed Steve's hips, pushing him hard towards him, taking Steve's cock inside his mouth again, going as far as he could.

 

“Fuck! Damn!”

 

Tony wanted to smirk but just kept going, sucking Steve off faster and harder then before. He felt Steve come undone because of him. Steve's grip in his hair getting tighter as he came close.

 

“That's it! That's it! Tony, I'm coming. Coming!”

 

Tony nearly choked again as Steve's release landed in his throat but he kept in place, swallowing down as best as he could.

 

He let go of Steve's softening cock, still not looking Steve in the eyes as he whipped away the tear streaks on his face. His own cock was still hard, forming drops of pre come.

 

“That's a good boy Stark. You've been so good. What do you want?”

 

Steve pushed him down on the sofa, a knuckle under his chin to look Tony in the eyes.

 

“I wasn't good.”

 

Tony bit his lip, seeing the confusion on Steve's face.

 

“Of course you were. It was amazing.”

 

Steve's hands went to his cheek, stroking it soothingly.

 

“I.”

 

Steve grabbed Tony's chin and forced him to meet his eyes again.

 

“You listen and listen good. That was one of the best blowjobs I've had and believe me when I tell you I've had plenty. Now, what do you want as your reward? Tell me, darling. Anything you want.”

 

Tony blushed again at the praise and the petname. He reached for Steve, his hand squeezing Steve's biceps. He had a thing for Steve's arms, so strong and powerful.

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me and make me come just from that.” If he only had tonight he was going to enjoy it.

 

Steve's eyes filled with lust and Tony couldn't suppress a gasp as he felt Steve's erection against his leg.

 

“Yeah, the serum really was that good.”

 

Steve smiled, even winking at him before positioning himself and grabbing Tony's hips. He lifted him half of the sofa and Steve went down, using his wicked tongue and fingers to loosen up Tony's hole.

 

“Oh! Oh fuck, oh please. Take me, take me I'm ready. Cap, c'mon!”

 

Tony was panting, moaning and begging. Pushing himself down on Steve's tongue, his hands grabbing Steve's hair to guide him closer. It wasn't enough and Tony had never been a patient kind of guy.

 

“Aggr, C'mon Cap! That's enough! Fuck me. Fuck me now!”

 

He winched as Steve withdrew his fingers, using spit to slick up his cock and lined himself up. Tony growled when Steve just waited, his cockhead just brushing Tony's entrance.

 

“You ready?”

 

Steve raised a brow as Tony growled again, lifting up his hips to try and push Steve's cock inside himself.

 

“So impatient.”

 

Steve smirked and then Tony screamed as Steve went all the way in. Tony saw stars and he took a deep breath, letting it escape out through his mouth as he got use to Steve's cock finally inside him. The stretch was painfully amazing and it didn't take long or Tony started moving.

 

“C'mon Cap. Make me come.”

 

Steve moaned and started thrusting in and out of Tony with desperation. The control he had before was all gone and Tony couldn't take his eyes of him as he went even faster.

 

“So good. Tight. So hot.”

 

Steve was babbling, looking at Tony through hooded eyes and Tony grabbed Steve's arms again. He squeezed hard, his nails digging into skin and it made Steve pound into him harder. The sound of skin on skin filled his ears as sweat started forming on his body.

 

“Come on baby, come for me. You're so tight. Oh, baby.”

 

Tony wrapped his legs firmly around Steve, the angle changing just slightly and he yelled out as Steve hit his prostate with precision.

 

“That's it baby, let me hear you.”

 

Tony moaned, holding onto Steve as Steve pounded him into the sofa. He'd feel this for days. Steve looked down, catching his gaze and leaned down to give a sloppy kiss.

 

“So good. Perfect. Come for me. Now”

 

The command in Steve's voice, together with that one, perfect, hard thrust was what took Tony over the edge. He screamed out Steve's name as his orgasm raced through him, his semen landing on his belly. Inside him he could feel Steve's release filling him up and damn, it was the hottest thing ever.

 

“Perfect. Oh baby, you did so good.”

 

Steve whispered as he planted tiny kissed on Tony's chest, moving to go out. Tony locked his legs around Steve tight, digging his nails in Steve's biceps.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He looked at Steve, going up to capture his lips again and he sighed softly as their tongues met again. He would never get enough of this. Steve taste perfect, feeling him inside, the weight and warmth of his body above him. Pinning him down. It was perfect.

 

“Let's clean up Stark.”

 

Steve gave a final kiss before shifting and his cock slips out of Tony. Tony make a small noise of discomfort at the feeling. He'd really feel this for a few days. The thought alone made him hunger for it again.

 

He got jerked out of his thought when Steve came over with a damp cloth and whipped at his stomach, cleaning away the evidence of their lovemaking.

 

_Lovemaking. What am I, 15? This was sex, that's all. Wonderful, intense, life changing sex._

 

He closed his eyes as Steve cleaned him up further, goosebumps were forming on his skin where the cloth passed on his body.

 

Lovemaking, what in the hell was he thinking. Clearly, it had been too long since he'd had a good fuck cause he was getting delusional already. Steve had just been frustrated, too wired and stressed to keep that legendary control of his in check. He'd pushed too far, too much and this was the outcome. It didn't make this special, it didn't make him special.

 

“You done?”

 

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, the tender way Steve was cleaning him up and he got up, searching for his cloths and a way out of this. He needed time to think, time to regroup. And maybe, just maybe time to forget.

 

“Tony? Where are you going?”

 

Steve grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. He gritted his teeth at the look on Steve's face, those puppy eyes, the disappointment in them. It twisted something inside him and it made him feel worse.

 

“To my room, where else? We had are fun, we got it out of our system and now it's back to business.”

 

He pushed his way to the door. Grabbing the knob but before he could twist it Steve's palm was at the door, keeping it shut, his body dangerously close to Tony's.

 

“Fun? Yes, I suppose we did have fun. I for one had a lot of fun and don't want it to end just yet. Stay.”

 

Steve's voice was soft and Tony closed his eyes as Steve's breath touched his ear. He felt the featherlight kiss Steve placed on his neck and he was so close to turning around, going back to Steve, take him to bed and let Steve do what he wanted with him.

 

“Let's make the most of the weekend Stark.”

 

Tony swallowed down the lump of disappointment. Of course, this was just a one time thing. It wasn't special, it didn't mean anything. Just sex. For all his life that had been enough, why tie yourself down when there was a whole world out there. It had been enough for years, but now.

 

“Sorry Cap, not gonna happen. Some have work to do.”

 

He tried to be casual about it but could hear the lie in his own words. Steve was still pressed close to him, feeling the warmth of that solid body against his own made him want to stay in this moment forever. Savoured and protected. Loved.

 

_Cut the crap! This isn't love, it's just sex. He could never love you!_

 

His body tensed, grabbing Steve's hand that was still on his shoulder and pulled it off. He just dared to throw a quick glance over his shoulder and the look on Steve's face was unreadable.

 

“Night Cap!”

 

Steve moved away, enough for Tony to open the door and walk out. He marched to his own floor, not looking back. He came to the elevator before he heard Steve's door close softly behind him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Of all the stupid things he's ever done, this could turn out to be the worst one of all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't like being ignored and Tony takes a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you don't want the emotions you can skip this part. But it seems I can't quite write just sex without some feelings so this had to happen.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Sherstrade-Is-My-Division,this fic is for you cause you have been so supportive and I really can't thank you enough for all you've ment to me these past few weeks. ( And please let me know what you think of the 'emotional part' of this fic.)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stark, you got a minute?”

 

Steve had backed him into a corner after their monthly movie night. He'd been quite successful at avoiding the man for the last 3 weeks but today his luck had run out. He wanted to turn around, push past Steve and leave but he knew it wouldn't help much. Steve would just come after him and he wanted this conversation to go by quickly. Hopefully with some dignity in tact.

 

He'd barely been able to look at Steve after their mind blowing sex and now he had to face him, look him in the eyes, those damn puppy eyes, and try to not melt on the spot. He stood up straighter, shoulders in a firm line as he tried his best for a casual expression on his face.

 

“Sure, what's up Cap?”

 

Tony's breath caught when Steve moved close in his space, too close. He felt the warmth coming off that big, muscular body and images of feeling that body above him came to mind. The way Steve looked when he came, the command in his voice, the tenderness in his touch.

 

“Why are you avoiding me? I thought we had a good time and now you barely look at me.”

 

It was said softly, with a hint of confusion and disappointment in it and Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat.

 

“Yes. I'm not saying we didn't have a good time but it was just that one time. You needed an itch scratch and I was there. Simple as that.”

 

Tony held his breath as Steve's face paled just a little. He looked Tony over with hurt and anger, taking a step closer.

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

Steve's eyes shot fire, holding Tony in place and Tony registered the way the air moved around him. He smelled Steve's scent and it was like waves of anger rolled off him. It felt dangerous and exciting.

 

“Don't give me that! As if you wanted _that_ to have happened in the first place. You lost control, don't blame me over the consequences.”

 

Tony could still remember the way Steve had looked at him at first. Desperate and angry, he'd nearly thrown him at the wall before kissing him.

“Too late to say you're sorry now Cap. It already happened. Forget it and move on.”

 

He pushed at Steve's shoulders but Steve didn't move away. Instead, Steve's hands grabbed his biceps, squeezing them hard.

 

“Forget? Why would I want to forget? I can't stop thinking about it, about us. You've been in my dreams for weeks now.”

 

Tony blinked, not really understanding what Steve was saying. It must have shown cause Steve kept talking.

 

“I've wanted you for so long. I've been dreaming about it for so long and then it happened and it was amazing. You were amazing. But you just left! And now, you won't even look at me! What did I do wrong? I know I get a little rough and commanding sometimes but I thought you would like that.”

 

Steve's hands rubbed his upper arms and he had real trouble paying attention to the conversation they were having. Steve's touch felt so good and warm.

 

“I.”

 

“Tony? Do you regret what happened?”

 

Steve whispered and the look in his eyes broke Tony's heart.

 

“NO! No, I don't regret it. I'll never regret it. Even if that's the only chance I had with you, it was worth it. So worth it. You did nothing wrong.”

 

Tony nearly tripped over his words, they came out so fast and without really thinking about it. He cursed himself when Steve's eyes widened in surprise, his hands falling off Tony's body. Tony already felt colder.

 

“The only chance? Stark, what do you mean?”

 

Tony couldn't move, couldn't look at Steve anymore and his eyes went from left to right, scanning the room, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

 

“Don't. Tony, what did you mean by that. Honestly.”

 

“Cap....”

 

“Tony, _please_.”

 

Tony saw the longing and hope reflected in Steve's eyes and he took a deep breath. _Time to risk it all._

 

“I was sure you regretted it by now. What we did, what we shared. It felt like more then just sex and I panicked. Cause, who would ever want to be with me right? The selfish, arrogant, playboy billionaire who made his money selling weapons.”

 

He raised up his hand as Steve was about to argue.

 

“I know, a lot has changed since then. I've changed but it doesn't mean my past is dead and gone. And you! You're captain fucking America himself! Why would you want me? How could you? Then _this_ happened and it was amazing, intense, horrifying and I. Well, I ran. I didn't want to see the look on your face when you realized what a terrible mistake you'd made.”

 

He was about to say more, much more but couldn't cause Steve pushed him against the wall and started kissing him like crazy, his strong arms wrapped around Tony's waist and Tony's breath caught in surprise.

 

He moaned softly as Steve's tongue found his and it felt exciting and familiar. Steve let go a moan of his own and the sound went straight to Tony's cock. 3 weeks!

 

“You silly bastard.”

 

Steve panted when they finally broke apart, Steve keeping his arms around Tony firmly.

 

“You kept me at arm's length for 3 weeks because you thought you weren't good enough for me? Are you kidding me?”

 

Before Tony could answer Steve kissed him again, slow and so sensual it made Tony shiver all over. He clinged to Steve's arms, not being able to resist squeezing them.

 

“Silly man! We've wasted so much time already. Believe me when I say, you are perfect for me.”

 

Steve's noise brushed against his before finding his lips again and placing a soft kiss on it.

 

“If you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours.”

 

Steve whispered, looking at Tony with hope and fear in his eyes. Those damn puppy eyes! He felt his heart expanding with something very close to fondness and affection and he smiled wide, squeezing those massive biceps again.

 

“And I'm yours. For how ever long you can stand me.”

 

He smirked at the look on Steve's face.

 

“Just kidding Cap. You”ll never get rid of me now.”

 

“Good.”

 

Steve pressed against his body and Tony's breath caught again at the feeling of Steve's erection against his groin.

 

“Ready for round two, Stark?”

 

“You're on, Cap.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic happened because of this line; “If you want me to leave you can put your hands on my tight, little, hot body and make me.”   
> It's said by Spike in Buffy, the vampire slayer and I just love it and wanted to use it. It sounds like something Tony Stark would say.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is inspired by Commander by Kelly Rowland and David Guetta.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Side note; the sex in this fic is a bit on the rough side and I don't think it would be a good idea to do this in real life, specially the 'going in all the way with one hard thrust' part of it. But I'm sure you all know that even better then me.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
